<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pup-Nap by Finleythefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270043">Pup-Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox'>Finleythefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Collars, Fingering, M/M, Porn, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), collaring, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap loses a bet and has to become Dream and George's- Pup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pup-Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost because this fic got deleted :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap groaned. "Really, guys? Do I have to wear this?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and patted Sapnap's head. "Come on now, Sap. You lost the bet."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I thought you were just joking."</p><p> </p><p>George rolled his eyes. "You know Dream doesn't joke about this stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap groaned and buried his hands into his face.</p><p> </p><p>"But this is so embarrassing!"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was naked on the floor of their bedroom, sitting on his legs with a black collar on his neck with an equally black leash attached to it, currently being held by Dream.  His black hair sat over his eyes as his cheeks flushed with the humiliation he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Dream tsked and put his leash-free hand under Sapnap's chin. He lifted it and stared into Sapnap's black eyes. "What did I say about pouting?"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap mumbled an apology and cast his eyes down. Dream let go of Sapnap's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"George, I think we need to teach him a lesson."</p><p> </p><p>George, who had been watching from a couple of feet away, nodded his head, finally relieved to be called into their roleplaying session.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah~" George cooed as he squatted down to Sapnap's level and began to pet Sapnap's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to teach this bad pup a lesson or two~"</p><p> </p><p>George stopped patting Sapnap's hair and leaned in for a kiss. He brushed his lips against Sap's, as if to tease him and then pushed their lips together, sliding his tongue in the other's mouth. It continued for a couple of seconds until George broke the kiss, a string of saliva stuck to both's lips as they panted heavily.</p><p> </p><p>George smiled as he looked down to see Sapnap's rising member, "Aw, the little puppy is excited~ but before we play with you, you're going to please us."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap's eyes shined in slight annoyance, but he reluctantly nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy~"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap unconsciously smiled as George patted his head. Dream unbuckled his pants and dropped his boxers to reveal his member, already leaking a little pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled on the leash in his hand, causing Sapnap to come face to face with Dream's erection. "Suck it puppy."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap obliged and took Dream's dick in one mouthful. He bobbed up and down on it, taking Dream's cock like a pro.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh- Yeah pup, like that~"</p><p> </p><p>Dream moaned out loud as Sapnap sped up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>During this time, George had gone over to their bedside to get a bottle of lube. He came back and coated his fingers in it. Sapnap hadn't noticed what George was up to until he had stuck a finger into Sapnap's asshole. Sapnap moaned, sending the vibrations through Dream's dick, resulting in Dream groaning with more pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>George grinned. "Woah, getting so worked up over just one finger?" Sapnap hummed and pressed against George's finger, signaling he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>George wasted no time in inserting 2 more digits in.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap moaned in delight, sending vibrations to Dream's cock, sending him into his orgasm. He pulled Sapnap's head so that he took the whole thing and cummed into his mouth, the cum hitting the back of Sapnap's throat, causing him to gag a little and remove his mouth from Dream's cock so he could cough. Dream breathed heavily as he sat on the ground in front of Sapnap, in a state of bliss from his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>George, on the other hand, was increasing his pace, thrusting into Sapnap faster and faster. Sapnap moaned with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"G-George, I'm so close~"</p><p> </p><p>George stopped suddenly and removed his fingers, drawing a high pitched whine from Sapnap who felt empty all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, don't worry, you're about to be filled up again."</p><p> </p><p>George unbuckled his pants, exposing the tent that had formed. Sapnap gulped as George started to lather his cock in lube, waiting for the second that glorious dick would be inside of him. After an excruciating wait, George got behind Sapnap, gripping his hips. Sapnap braced himself and held onto Dream's shoulders, with his butt held up to George's cock.</p><p> </p><p>George pressed his tip in and then rammed into Sapnap, who let loose a string of unintelligible cuss words.</p><p> </p><p>George pulled back and rammed into Sapnap again, sending the younger man into a state of pure bliss. Dream took advantage of Sapnap's distractedness to start stroking Sapnap's cock. Sapnap felt his climax approaching as George struggled to chase his, trusting in faster and faster until he released inside of Sapnap, sending the Texan over the edge and cumming into Dream's hand. As Sapnap caught his breath, gasping for air,  Dream reached over to unbuckled his collar.</p><p> </p><p>When a click echoed through the room Sapnap mumbled,</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG"> Please join!</a><a></a><br/>Ple- JOin DIsCord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>